Epic Legendary Truth or Dare
by deign12
Summary: What happens when I get stuck with the Legendaries playing Truth or Dare? You will find out. Rated M for possible sexual acts.
1. Prologue

Prologue: (This should explain how the truth or dare should start.)

On a small hill laid a beautiful mansion. It was 50 feet high and the length was the size of a football field. The garden is filled with assorted flowers, ranging from simple dandelions to sunflowers. Inside, it had complete accessories. It had a pool, a Jacuzzi, 10 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, complete with showers and a tub. It had marble tiles and granite tabletops. And the owner was considered lucky. And the owner was me. I never experienced the company of friends within the mansion. I have been considered an outcast due to my psychic ability. My parents died on a mysterious car crash, which was never solved. They were the only ones who cared for me to the highest extent. After learning of their death, I started to become depressed and problematic.

I started to be withdrawn. I refused to go out of the house. I stopped caring about other people. My grades were still the same, straight A's. The only exception was my conduct, which was affected due to the tragedy. The family's lawyer then visited me on a Saturday. He brought with him the will of my parents. He sat down on the living room while I was escorted by my servants. I sat down with him, still depressed and clasping my hands together. "Jeremy," he said. "Do you know why I'm here?" I shook my head slowly, urging him to explain. "I'm here to give you the will of your parents." he spoke, opening the briefcase. He grasped a piece of paper which was the will. He took it out then closed it. "Apparently, you are the sole beneficiary of the house, the business and everything your parents owned." he explained, reading the will. I widened my eyes in shock. "Does that mean I'm rich?" I asked him, trying to find out if my thought was right. "You are." He confirmed, with a wide grin on his face. "I'm off. If you ever need me, just call." He stood up, took hold of his briefcase and left the perimeter.

That night, I remembered that I had my psychic ability. I had forgotten about it when my parents were still alive. I then reached for my notebook, the last thing my parents gave me. I looked at the cover, on it was pasted a picture of me and my parents. I started to cry, the tears that had been withheld ever since the incident. Those crystal teardrops came crashing upon my lap, remembering the good times I spent with my parents. In my pitch-black mind, I saw an image of something. But it was blurry. Next thing I knew, I awoke to a bright morning. I cried myself asleep last night. I sat up and closed my eyes, trying to stir my psychic senses to action. Suddenly, I fell unconscious. 5 minutes later, I woke up to an almost destroyed room. I was really surprised when I saw my own room. 'Am I that powerful?' I thought. The mirror was destroyed completely. The shelves were dismantled from their joints. The books were now burned to ash.

Once again, I closed my eyes and tried to project a telepathic message. (To anyone who can hear me, I would like to invite you to my mansion, located on a small hill.) Seconds later, I heard a reply, causing me to gasp in surprise. (Well, well, well. A human psychic. This is interesting.) It sounded like a perky, female voice. A small grin and a happy smirk escaped my mouth. "This will be some day." I then jumped from my bed and concentrated my psychic powers on fixing my room. Few minutes later, it was back to its original state. I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. I then put my clothes on as fast as I could. It seemed like I went back to my old, usual self. I skipped towards the door, opened it then exited the mansion, my destination was my school. Time seemed to pass by quickly as school ended 8 hours later.

Running towards my room to change, I thought of what tonight will bring me. I dressed in my night clothes, composed of a black t-shirt, baggy shorts and my slippers. Then I proceeded to my garden. I stared into the bright, starry night sky. I feel like I'm relaxed. Suddenly, I hear a voice in my head. (We finally found you, human psychic.) I shout, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" (We don't want to harm you. We are here because you invited us.) I relaxed a bit, remembering what I did last night. "Could I request that you show yourself to me?" I muttered. (Request granted.) A bright light flashed before me, causing me to cover my eyes. After a few minutes of flashing light, it stopped. I uncovered my eyes. I was wide-eyed in surprise and joy. In front of me were the legendaries of the 4 regions. I stumbled on my foot in awe as they stood in power and majesty.

"Welcome to my humble home." I greeted them. "My name is Jeremy." "No need to greet us, human." Acknowledged Darkrai, holding his hand up. "May I ask of your purpose of visiting me?" I inquired further. "It's because of your invitation and the persistent nagging of this little girl here." Irritably replied Arceus, pointing towards Mew. She just blushed as she was acknowledged. "Can we talk outside the mansion please? It's not being rude or anything. It's just you're all stepping on my garden." I requested, a slight blush of embarrassment showed itself on my face. They nodded before teleporting me, along with them to the Hall of Origin. "Wow. I've never been here before." "Welcome to the Hall of Origin. This is where all Legendaries flock to discuss issues." Explained Dialga. "The world is safe at the moment so what do you do in your spare time?" "Well, we don't know." Sheepishly replied Palkia. "We don't do anything. We just sit here idly. And this is one of those moments." The others nodded. I tried to think of an idea on how to spend time. Then a very bizarre and somehow idiotic idea. I blurted out, scratching my head, "Well, there's this activity that we do in school when we're bored. We play Truth or Dare." Suicune's eyes lightened up before saying, "Let's do it then. Let's play Truth or Dare!" "I'm sorry but can we do this tomorrow? It's nighttime and I need to sleep." I groaned. "Well then, sleep here." Suggested Latias. "But my servants might look for me." "That shouldn't be a problem." Dialga smirked before using his power to freeze time. Everyone in the world stopped abruptly due to Dialga's abilities. After he used his power, he turned towards the others and then towards me. I was a bit sleepy by that time. "Tonight, think of good dares. Tomorrow, we're going to play Truth or Dare." I sluggishly commented before falling asleep, leaning against a wall. The Legendaries smirked, thinking of the most devious, perverted and dirty dares and truths.


	2. Preparatory Chapter

I woke up the next day, lying on the floor, drooling. My hair was bedraggled and my head slightly hurt. I wiped the drool off my mouth with my shirt and I stood up. "So you're awake, eh?" said Dialga, looking over a chair. "Yes." I sleepily replied before seating myself to a seemingly empty seat. When I sat down, I heard a muffled squeak. I blushed hardly as I stood up. When I turned around, I saw Mew, blushing as well. I kept bowing and apologized profusely in front of Mew, making myself look like an idiot. I heard some of the Legendaries laugh and giggle behind my back. I've never been embarrassed like this before in my entire life.

After humiliating silly, I shyly sat in a vacant chair, head down due to embarrassment. "Well, situation report Mewtwo." Ordered Arceus. Mewtwo flew out of his chair and projected a psychic bubble revealing the world's situation. "Nothing much is happening to the world. Apart from few conflicts between humans, everything's at peace." He replied, the bubble showing different places like Mt. Moon, Verdanturf town and some other places I don't recognize.

I was never the travelling type. When I traveled, it's always accompanied by bodyguards and in a car. I was never allowed by my parents to go out alone. I heard him speaking some other stuff I don't know as I felt bored. After at least half an hour of discussing useless stuff, I stood up, stretched my arms and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" sadly asked Articuno.

"Secret. I'm not going to leave just yet." I replied before going out the door. As soon as I exited, I took a bottle out of water from my short's back pocket. I grinned mischievously before I gulped the entire contents in one go. I let out a burp of contentment as I looked at the bottle. (They will regret playing Truth or Dare with me!) I thought, before laughing evilly.

The other Legendaries were behind the door, peeking at me. I sensed their presence and somehow, last night, I was able to gain the ability to sense emotions, like a Ralts. Mew, Cresselia, Arceus, Latias, Articuno, Suicune, Azelf, Manaphy, Shaymin have a different emotion called infatuation that was aimed at me. The Regis had neutral emotions. The other two birds, Zapdos and Moltres, were somehow unsatisfied at the moment. Dialga had the same emotion as the female legendaries, this time aimed at Palkia. The others were bored that I couldn't sense their emotions.

I closed my eyes and muttered, telepathically, (I'm trying to teleport us. Don't move.) I then closed my eyes and concentrated my thoughts on one place. That one place I was confident about. I tried my best to teleport myself and the others. I opened my eyes to see that we're in a studio, the place I intended to be our destination. I smiled widely, knowing they have no escape.

"Where are we?" asked Mewtwo, looking at his surroundings. Heatran, Uxie and Mesprit were walking towards the door, intent on leaving. "Wait! Don't leave! You can't leave!" I called out to them, trying to stop them but they were already in front of the room. Instead, they touched the knob and they instantly got shocked. The others rushed to their aid. They saw that they were unhurt. They turned to me, confused and curious. "What did you do them, human?" asked Darkrai. "I didn't do anything. The room is escape-proof. No matter what happens, we're trapped in here." I admitted, scratching my head and a shy smile appeared on my face. "Now that we're stuck in here at the moment, let's get on with the truth or dare."

"But where do we get a bottle?" asked Mew jokingly, knowing I have a bottle in my pocket because I have a bulge in my right pocket.

I put my hand inside my pocket and put out the bottle earlier. We all sat down in the studio and I put the bottle in middle. "I hope you all made your own truths and dares on this one. But before we start, I'm going to transform myself into an Umbreon." I said, before going to a back room. Behind my back, I heard whispers and mumbles among them. Meanwhile, Arceus got a very weird idea on why I was trying to transform myself. "Listen to me, all female Legendaries." She urged, the girls coming closer. "I think he's transforming himself because if there's a dare about him having to mate us, he'll at least impregnate that lucky girl." The girls giggled and thought of the first dare.

They didn't realize that I called some of my friends over and I transformed them as well. One was a Charizard wearing somehow comic tie and has a sword on his back. I was an Umbreon with an emerald on my forehead and red circles on my fur. And there was Gunther, whose back fur was midnight black and the color of his belly was slightly tan color. He also has a weird tail, somewhat resembling to that of a Zangoose but only slightly shorter. The others were surprised to see them and me in my new appearance. They sat down with me and the Legendaries, all of us giddy to start the game.

But before we could start, I spoke up. "Before we start, these two Pokémon with us right now are authors." Those two blushed slightly, waving their hands. "Wait. YOU MEAN WE'RE IN A STORY?!" yelled Lugia. I nod my head as a response. "Well then. Are you all already?" Charizard asked, interrupting everyone's train of thought. We all enthusiastically cheer. I spin the bottle and it lands on Latias. "Latias, Truth or Dare?" I ask her, failing to notice the movement between Dialga and Palkia. She answered back shyly, "Dare." I look at her with a somehow disappointed face as I say. "Since we're in this story, you have been dared by a review to have sex with Gunther." The others had different reactions. The male Legendaries had a slight nosebleed as they imagined that dare.

The female Legendaries just cooed in combined disgust and sympathy. Latias tearfully eyed me as she muttered, "Okay then." I then interrupted, "Good thing that we're doing the scene next chapter." She let out a sigh of relief. She then spun the bottle and it stopped on Entei. "Entei, Truth or Dare?" I ask once again. She answered what Latias answered. "Dare." I look again with a disappointed face as I say, "You have been dared to have sex with that Charizard." "WHAT?!" she yelled at me, almost making me deaf. "Don't worry. The third chapter is for you." She just groaned before sitting down.

"Unfortunately, we are out of dares so we bid the readers a very good night." I bid before we all instantly falling asleep as a strong Sleep Powder spread throughout the room.


End file.
